


Bed Rest

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip's hurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Rest

Trip lay partially on his back a water filled pillow propped under his shoulder and ran down his side taking the pressure off the long gash that ran down along his side and the bruise he was sure that now colored his back and side. He wasn't happy about being taken off duty for a couple of days but at least he would be able to catch up on some of his reading and maybe figure out a way to get even more performance out of the engines. Between the Doc's pain killer and T'Pol's neuropressure, he was actually feeling pretty good.

"Come in," he called out when he heard the door chime and smiled when he saw who walked through. "Cap'n."

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good considering," he answered. "Doc confined me to quarters for two days."

"Let's see."

Trip smiled and rolled over slightly so the Captain could see his back. When he felt cool fingers lightly following the still red mark that had once been a gash that Jonathan Archer had gone from being 'Captain' to 'Jon'. 

"Does it hurt much?" Jon asked sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Not as much as it did. Just aches," he answered, reaching up to caress Jon's cheek. "Lay down with me," he suggested then smiled as Jon stood and shed his uniform, crawled into the small bed and pulled him into his arms. 

"Okay," Jon asked as he lightly caressed his arm.

"Mmmm," Trip answered. "Perfect. Phlox should just order cuddling with you as a form of bed rest."

"But only for you."

Trip laughed. "Of course," he said snuggling against Jon's shoulder and closing his eyes. He knew Jon wouldn't be able to stay a long time but at least he had him for now.


End file.
